Valaquenta
by Morwen Eledwhen
Summary: Em um momento de grande necessidade os Senhores do Oeste abençoam escolhidos com seus poderes.
1. O Voo do Pássaro Negro

Capítulo 1

O Voo do Pássaro Negro

_Thranduil não pôde evitar a surpresa ao aproximar-se do quarto do filho e encontrar o menino, ainda trajando as vestes que usara para dormir, debruçado no gradil da varanda. _

_Contrariando seus hábitos matinais – que se davam bem cedo, logo que o sol começava seu curso no céu – Legolas não aparecera para o desjejum, para nenhuma das práticas que costumava fazer, muito menos para caminhar pela floresta e desfrutar da companhia das árvores por alguns momentos. A preocupação havia brotado inquieta no coração do rei e fora ele próprio procurar o filho._

"_Thithen," chamou e sua voz preencheu o outrora silencioso ambiente do quarto, poderosa como sempre parecera._

_O príncipe virou-se, com um raio da pura luminescência trazida por seus longos e lisos cabelos loiros. Em seu semblante havia um cansaço profundo, embora seus olhos trouxessem uma confusão que Thranduil julgava inexplicável. _

"_Ada," ele falou, a voz soando fraca e hesitante, como o tímido soprar do vento em uma quente tarde de verão._

_O loiro elfo olhou para o filho por alguns momentos. Em qualquer outra situação, caso o rei desse ao príncipe a honra de alguns breves e singelos momentos a sós logo pela manhã, o rapaz exultaria de alegria, sentimento esse que não brotava naqueles grandes olhos azuis, onde se via até um espanto e certa dose de angústia. Com passos rápidos e decididos diante da estranheza nas atitudes do arqueiro, o monarca da Floresta das Trevas se aproximou._

_Exaltado com a aproximação súbita do pai, Legolas pensou em recuar. Thranduil estava certo quando pensara que o rapaz se surpreendera com sua visita, não era característico do rei perder seu horário reservado para planejamentos em exibições de cuidado e amor para com seu primogênito e único filho. _

"_Acalme-se, ion nin," pediu o rei, ao ver a agitação do arqueiro. "Apenas vim ver se estava bem, devido ao seu desaparecimento pela manhã." Falou, tentando trazer algum riso ao tom, evitando assustar ainda mais o confuso menino._

_Legolas franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o sério rosto do pai que trazia uma preocupação verdadeira._

"_Ada..." ele repetiu, controlando qualquer estranho sentimento que por ventura surgisse em sua voz, visando ocultar o repentino desespero que sentia. "Peço minhas desculpas pelo atraso, eu apenas...", deixou que seu olhar vagasse até a cama ainda desarrumada, indicando que estivera ali até poucos minutos atrás, com os olhos abertos para o mundo dos sonhos do grande Irmo como fazem os eldar._

"_Dormiu um pouco mais," disse o rei, recebendo um tímido sinal de afirmação do filho, que deslizava os dedos pelo rosto, como se tentasse apagar qualquer relutante vestígio de sono. "Não tem problema algum, pen-neth, descanso em algum momento faz bem a todos nós"._

_Thranduil recebeu do filho um incrédulo olhar. Quem era o grande rei de Mirkwood para citar as beneficências do descanso? Não era ele o monarca que trabalhava incansável e repetidamente pela libertação de seu reino do constante véu de sombras que o encobria?_

"_Quando foi?" perguntou Legolas, os olhos repletos de uma dúvida infantil, as indagações de uma criança que observa pela primeira vez o mundo com seus olhinhos vorazes._

"_Ontem à noite," respondeu o rei, desejando que o filho não voltasse a se lembrar dos acontecimentos daquela madrugada sombria onde o poderoso monarca julgou que veria seu mais precioso tesouro escapar por entre seus dedos vitima de uma febre assombrosa._

"_Após passar horas delirando sobre os soldados de minha patrulha," recordou-se de repente, as imagens de seu estranho pranto e da treva que o tomara enchendo-lhe a mente e ferindo profundamente seu coração._

_Thranduil passou um dos braços pelos ombros do filho, trazendo o rapaz mais para perto de si. O corpo do arqueiro loiro parecia frágil e frio, em parte por culpa do vento gélido que soava pela floresta, Legolas sabia em momentos raros como aquele o quanto a presença do pai o acalentava e aconchegava._

"_Esse acontecimento ainda o magoa?" perguntou o rei, enquanto deslizava a mão livre pelas madeixas douradas do príncipe, "ainda sente alguma culpa pelo acontecido"?_

_Eu... Eu sinto," ele confessou, apertando os olhos azuis para que o pai não notasse as lágrimas que, em breve, cairiam. "Eles estavam sob o meu comando e eu não pude fazer nada"..._

"_Você não teve culpa, rapaz," afirmou Thranduil, observando a perturbação que se formava na face do filho quando o assunto da patrulha foi novamente citado._

"_Eu não me recordo de muita coisa... Apenas da noite na floresta... E depois de já estar em meu quarto... Agindo insanamente..." disse o arqueiro, reprimindo fortes soluços e espasmos que percorriam seu corpo de cima a baixo._

"_Legolas," chamou o rei. "Olhe para mim, elfinho. Você não teve culpa alguma pelo que aconteceu," garantiu o monarca, usando um discurso diferente da repressão que lhe era usual. "Nenhum de nós sabia que havia algum perigo tão perto do acampamento"..._

_O governante loiro sentiu o corpo do menino, apoiado no seu, estremecer violentamente, as lágrimas agora finalmente escorrendo livres pela face do arqueiro. Sua voz se calou por alguns momentos._

"_Ion nin," ele chamou por fim, a voz tomada por um medo intenso de algo fosse acontecer a sua criança, aquele que sempre seria o pequeno elfo que se agarrava nas beiradas da túnica do pai enquanto ele tinha reuniões importantes. "Sente algo"?_

_Legolas suspirou, abandonando todas as suas tentativas falhas de secar as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos._

"_Sinto," ele falou, após respirar profundamente por alguns instantes. Havia um ar de desistência em sua voz, como se não mais pudesse ocultar que o incidente na floresta o alterara. "Sinto-me estranho. Como se tivesse dormido por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim não tivesse sido suficiente... Sinto-me cansado... Perdido e machucado... E com medo, ada, estou com muito medo"..._

"_Medo?" perguntou Thranduil que, após tantos anos de convivência, aprendera a valorizar as estranhas sensações do filho que parecia ter herdado tal talento de sua falecida mãe. "Medo de quê, thithen"?_

"_Eu não sei..." as palavras escaparam de sua garganta entre muitas lágrimas e tentativas de segurá-las, mas como uma borboleta que deixa o casulo, sua frase ganhou o som e uma reação de espanto por parte do rei._

"_Eu não sei, não sei..." o príncipe continuava a entoar suas justificativas, engolindo em seco. "Apenas me levantei me sentindo estranho, com uma enorme vontade... vontade de ver a Floresta... mas ainda assim eu temia... Algo me dizia que eu não devia vê-la... a parte mais racional de minha mente me dizia isso... mas sabe como sou, ada"..._

"_Sim," pensou Thranduil na resposta mais sincera que poderia dar ao filho naquele momento. "Não segue a parte mais racional de sua mente, nunca"._

_Porém, antes que o monarca de Mirkwood pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, outro violento tremor sacudiu o corpo do filho e o rapaz apoiou-se inteiramente em seus ombros para evitar ir ao chão._

"_O que foi, elfinho?" perguntou preocupado, qualquer tentativa de repreender Legolas que ainda existisse sendo completamente substituída pelo pavor de ver mais uma vez o filho preso em terríveis delírios._

"_Não, ada..." ele pediu, agarrando-se com força no tecido das vestes do pai. "Não me obrigue... minha cabeça dói, dói muito"..._

"_Ion nin," chamou Thranduil, abraçando o filho com todas as suas forças para evitar que ele lhe escapasse. "Sabe que eu jamais lhe faria mal, não sabe"?_

"_Não..." ele tratou de se soltar dos braços do pai como se o contato o ferisse. "Por favor, não"..._

_E, em sua agonia, o príncipe olhou para o Floresta._

_Aquela não era, sem sombra alguma de dúvida, a vista que Legolas tinha de sua sacada. Era a parte mais estranha de Mirkwood que Legolas já vira. As árvores eram espaçadas e sem folhas, de galhos finos, escuros e retorcidos, os quais o elfo arqueiro achou estranhamente semelhantes com garras esqueléticas e retorcidas, agarrando um céu matizado de azul e o característico avermelhado do final de mais uma tarde fria. Era um recanto da floresta desconhecido ao explorador príncipe._

_Sentiu como se andasse por um longo tempo por aquele estranho pedaço de bosque. Seguindo uma trilha que apenas seus pés – como parte independente de seu corpo, desconectada de sua mente – pareciam conhecer. E chegou até uma estranha clareira, que terminava em um desfiladeiro de alguma montanha cujo nome ele não sabia. Os olhos do jovem elfo perderam-se na imensidão verde que era Eryn Lasgalen a sua frente._

_Mas a Floresta não era mais verde. Ela agora ardia. Queimava em um incêndio terrível, a cortina de fumaça erguendo-se para o céu numa extensão até onde os olhos desesperados do príncipe conseguiam alcançar. O fogo aumentava a cada segundo e atingia tal altura que fazia as copas das árvores de tochas flamejantes._

_Tremores sacudiram seu corpo diante daquela cena e de longe, vagamente, ele ouviu um som, o canto de alguma ave que parecia chamá-lo a mergulhar cada vez mais naquele pesadelo de chamas rubras._

_Seus olhos desfocados rodearam a floresta e ele viu uma das cenas mais estranhas que seus olhos já haviam encontrado. No topo da mais alta de todas as árvores, cujas folhas ainda erguiam-se intactas e sobreviventes sobre as chamas havia um majestoso ninho, trançado com ramos de outras irmãs que agora ardiam, ocasionalmente marcado por uma flor ou duas. No ninho, havia uma majestosa ave de penugem dourada, que parecia refletir todos os raios do sol. _

_De seu bico era longo e como que feito de madeira maciça e brilhante saia um canto triste, melodioso e antigo que enchia toda Eryn Lasgalen ardente, um lamento pelo incêndio que tomava os ouvidos do príncipe e o desnorteava, notas mais altas se misturando com as mais baixas, mais agudas com mais graves. Fazia com que ele sentisse culpa pelo que acontecia à Mirkwood._

_Legolas o estudou com mais cuidado e percebeu que apesar do porte altivo, a ave parecia carregar em suas delicadas asas mais do que lhe era devido. A exagerada morbidez de sua canção parecia piorar todo o quadro da cena e de seus olhos pareciam cair lágrimas, que se desfaziam antes mesmo de atingirem o solo, como uma falha tentativa de apagar o fogo. Diante de seu estranho pranto, a ave se remexeu desconfortável em seu ninho e depois voltou a entoar seu triste canto. _

_O príncipe seguiu o movimento do pássaro com os olhos e então ele compreendeu o motivo do tamanho desespero do dourado animal. Abaixo deles uma multidão de animais silvestres de todos os tipos mantinha-se parada na borda da floresta, como se estivessem completamente alheios ao incêndio que tomava proporções catastróficas. _

_Os pequenos olhos de todos os pássaros, esquilos, lobos, cobras e qualquer outro animal naquele grupo estavam voltados para a ave dourada e sua música com concentração quase humana. Era como se cada uma naquelas notas fosse o mais efetivo ato de hipnose, pois nenhum dos seres vivos formadores daquele estranho grupo parecia minimamente preocupado com a ameaça evidente de morte._

_Um frio e uma escuridão repentina cobriram o sol, fazendo com que toda aquela tragédia parecesse ainda maior. A ave se encolheu em seu ninho. Planando pela floresta vinha um enorme pássaro negro, que trazia no seu olhar as chamas que encobriam aquelas árvores. Legolas sentiu seu coração se contorcer com aquela presença, apenas seu simples voo parecia corromper a pureza do coração de um eldar e o príncipe temeu aquela ave, da mesma forma que admirara a outra. _

_O pássaro deu voltas e mais voltas pela paisagem ardente e apocalíptica e também cantou, mas sua melodia era terrível e seu som falava de coisas profanas e maléficas que contracenavam com a música triste, embora esperançosa da ave dourada. O arqueiro sentiu arrepios percorrerem seu corpo com aquelas notas. O majestoso pássaro se calou. A ave negra pareceu tomar consciência daquele ser reluzente como a dourada luz do sol de meio-dia e investiu, dando voos rasantes contra ele._

"_Legolas!" a voz de Thranduil soou urgente, como se já chamasse há muito tempo. Havia um brilho forte nos olhos verdes do rei ao observar a face delicada do filho banhada em suor. "Por Mandos, menino"!_

_Só então o príncipe se deu conta de que caíra no chão. Os braços de seu pai o envolviam protetoramente e sua cabeça repousava em seu colo. Em seu delírio e tremores provavelmente fora ao chão e o rei tentara ampará-lo. Deixou-se reconfortar-se pela presença de seu ada por alguns momentos, o conhecido cheiro amadeirado que emanava pelos cabelos do rei agiu como um calmante sobre o agitado arqueiro que sentia aos poucos sua respiração se normalizar._

"_O que foi isso, criança?" perguntou Thranduil em um tom preocupado e forte, pousando a mão sobre a testa úmida do filho. "Pode me explicar o que foi isso que presenciei"?_

"_Ada..." suspirou o menino enquanto mais lágrimas fluíam por seus olhos, chegando a seu rosto em velocidade menor do que outrora fizeram. As mãos do príncipe seguraram firmemente um dos braços do rei como se aquele fosse seu último laço para sanidade. "Eu vi, ada... eu vi"..._

"_Viu?", perguntou o monarca, no tom assombroso que as visões inexatas, porém precisas e certas do filho lhe causavam. Lentamente, sentia que o corpo do jovem arqueiro deixava de tremer. "Viu o que, elfinho"?_

"_Eu vi..." a voz do príncipe falhou e ele precisou engolir em seco para encontrar alguma coragem para continuar. "Eu vi Mirkwood em chamas... Ada, nosso reino... Ele queimava... havia se convertido em uma imensidão repleta de um calor vermelho e cheiro de chamas... ardia até a última árvore"..._

_Thranduil olhou longamente para a extensão verde e marrom que era Mirkwood a sua frente. Aparentemente, tudo estava em paz, mas o rígido governante sabia que por entre aquelas faias e carvalhos, dúzias de elfos arriscavam suas vidas nas perigosas fronteiras buscando manter o reino em paz e livre de ataques de toda sorte de seres das trevas que se escondia em recantos tão escuros quanto as masmorras de Dol Guldur. Legolas se remexeu em seu colo e pareceu pegar fôlego para continuar sua fala, seu relato melancólico e sombrio._

"_Havia... Havia uma ave dourada... Bela e majestosa... Fez um ninho na mais alta das árvores," o corpo do arqueiro voltou a estremecer quando ele se lembrou do raro pássaro e seus olhar abatido e choroso. "Ela cantava... Um lamento pela destruição de Floresta e uma elegia a nossas árvores... Suas lágrimas caiam em nosso chão... e desapareciam em meio ao fogo"..._

_Thranduil e Legolas respiravam em ritmo sincronizado, pois agora, até mesmo o controlado rei parecia sentir alguma dose do terror que assolava o jovem príncipe em meio ao relato da destruição de seu reino e o pranto de tão mística criatura em um cenário tão funesto._

"_Uma multidão de animais..." continuava o arqueiro, tentando mostrar em todos os detalhes a seu pai o que tanto o afligia. "Ficaram parados mesmo com a proximidade das chamas, hipnotizados com a beleza da música do Pássaro Dourado... Mas eles queimaram quando"..._

"_Quando?" incentivou o monarca acariciando os cabelos do filho. Compreendia a tamanha estupefação do menino com a cena que vira. Se tal relato era tão doloroso para um rei sindar, imaginava como não o seria para um elfo silvestre amante da natureza e de tudo que é vivente no reino de Arda como Legolas._

"_Outra ave... um Pássaro Negro tomou o céu... seu canto era maléfico... ele trazia as chamas em seu olhar e parecia gostar do que via. Era... era a representação do caos e de tudo que é mal... Ele..." e então vinha para o príncipe a parte mais dolorosa. Uma digna criatura de Yavanna não teria coragem alguma de deixar outro irmão entregue ao tormento do fogo, muito menos de atacá-la quando a morte já é certeira. "Ele investiu contra a ave dourada... E quando ele passou o fogo atingiu todos os outros animais"..._

_O relato pareceu acabar com qualquer progresso que o príncipe havia feito em tentar acalmar-se. Novamente, ele se debatia contra os braços do pai enquanto Thranduil, sentindo-se mais impotente do que nunca, tentava detê-lo, certo de que o rapaz não tinha condição alguma de levantar-se como intentava fazer. O rei sentia que sua fala havia ido embora para Valinor com a estranha descrição feita pelo príncipe. De todas as confusas visões do filho aquela era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais confusa e perturbadora. Legolas se segurou no manto do pai e ele passou a embalar levemente o filho em seus braços, como se faz com uma criança. Vagarosamente, o príncipe fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os de súbito._

"_Pare..." ele pediu a alguém invisível, agitando-se novamente. "Por favor, pare! Eu tenho medo... Quem é"?_

_O arqueiro passou a chorar copiosa e abertamente enquanto o rei se estupefazia diante de tão estranho e desesperado monólogo protagonizado pelo filho. Por Eru, com quem Legolas havia falado? E o que o assustava tanto assim?_

"_Elfinho," ele chamou pousando levemente a palma na face do filho, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz sem exaltá-lo. "Com quem você falava, thithen? O que você teme? Seu ada está aqui. Nada vai acontecer com você"..._

"_Uma mulher..." disse Legolas, enquanto lágrimas genuínas de terror escorriam por seus olhos azulados. Com as mãos, ele cobriu a face como se estivesse seriamente preocupado com alguma coisa. "A voz de uma mulher... Eu achei que você a nana, mas a nana não pode ser..." e então, ele chorou mais ainda, tocado diretamente na ferida que nunca cicatrizara. "Porque Mandos a levou... A nana não pode ser"..._

_Thranduil estremeceu ao lembrar-se de sua delicada Elwing. Tão cedo se fora e em circunstâncias tão tristes e ainda misteriosas. Havia sido tão grande a perturbação na mente de Legolas que agora ele ouvia a voz de sua mãe, chamando-lhe de um lugar distante? Como o próprio príncipe dissera, não podia ser..._

"_Acalme-se, elfinho," pediu o monarca, sentindo que aquelas simples palavras eram as únicas que sua mente conseguia conjecturar, pois seu ocupado cérebro estava agora ocupado, tentando em vão entrelaçar a estranha voz com o canto de uma ave dourada, e o voo de um pássaro negro. "Fique calmo, ion nin"._

"_Não posso, ada," ele respondeu envergonhado, como um suplicante e humilde guerreiro que pede a piedade de seus inimigos diante da derrota iminente. "Eu não consigo... Eu tenho medo... A visão me perturba ainda"..._

_Thranduil abanou a cabeça e olhou irritadiço para o horizonte. Maldito foram os momentos em que ele deixara dons, como os que tivera Elwing e como os que tinha Legolas progredirem. A julgar pelo estado do filho agora, aquilo não era um talento e sim, uma maldição. Como ficaria a frágil mente de Legolas após tão traumáticos delírios ele não sabia... E perdia sua controlada máscara de calma só de pensar no pior._

"_Justo quando acreditei que fossemos ter alguma paz, ion nin..." ele murmurou, apertando mais o filho contra si, como se quisesse protegê-lo de alguma ameaça invisível._

"_A culpa foi minha, se eu não tivesse"..._

_Thranduil olhou rígido para Legolas, seus olhos verdes faiscaram ao verem o filho prestes a lançar-se novamente em outro tormento por conta de algo que já havia sido, na medida do possível, resolvido._

"_Não teve culpa alguma, rapaz. Já conversamos sobre isso e não estou disposto a repetir," falou em seu tom habitual, que fez com que o jovem elfo se encolhesse em seu colo._

"_Sempre tenho, ada, sempre faço algo de errado ou estúpido"..._

"_O que aconteceu com seu grupo de elfos na Floresta foi fruto de algum erro no local do acampamento, provavelmente foram atacados porque estavam no lugar errado," o rei tratou de garantir, não querendo trazer mais culpa ou perturbação ao já cansado arqueiro._

"_Eu estava lá e apenas..." e então Legolas parou sua frase, como se concluí-la fosse ser algo demasiado difícil ou complexo._

"_Viu alguém ou alguma coisa a se aproximar?" indagou o rei, tentando decifrar os estranhos mistérios que aqueles olhos claros e confusos pareciam ocultar de sua mente rápida e eficaz._

"_Não..." ele murmurou, algumas das imagens daquela noite derradeira ressurgindo em sua mente como partes de algum estranho sonho. Ou de um conhecido pesadelo. "Eu estava de vigília, conversava com Tuor... E eu falei com a mesma mulher, a que tem a voz de nana... mas eu não vi seu rosto, acho que ela está apenas em minha mente. Depois eu ouvi a canção do Pássaro Negro"..._

"_O Pássaro Negro," pensou Thranduil. Mais uma vez a estranha ave surgia em sua floresta – ainda que você apenas na mente confusa de seu filho, conforme ele acreditava – e ganhava um mais elevado padrão do que apenas mais um dos delírios do príncipe._

"_Ouviu a melodia dele?" indagou o rei em voz alta, olhando para o filho que parecia recobrar algum ar de sanidade, podendo entregar-lhe alguma informação útil e necessária. "Do Pássaro Negro"?_

"_Ouvi..." afirmou o príncipe, mas pareceu pensar um pouco mais antes de continuar a frase. "Mas acho que foi apenas na minha cabeça, não me lembro de ninguém ter comentado a vileza daquelas notas... Mas também não me lembro de muitas coisas"..._

"_E o Pássaro Dourado, Legolas?" perguntou Thranduil, intrigado que a criatura pura da visão de seu filho não tivesse mais aparecido? Estaria o mal tão engendrado em suas árvores que não restava mais local para a majestosa ave? "Não mais o viu"?_

_O príncipe negou com a cabeça._

"_Não... Eu sou o Pássaro Dourado"..._

"_E o que quer dizer, ion nin?" perguntou o rei, olhando temeroso para o filho que tinha como representante ave com tão triste e certa sina. "Terá o mesmo destino do Pássaro"?_

"_Eu não sei, ada... Não depende de mim..." e mais uma vez ele voltou a chorar, amparado por Thranduil agora mais preocupado do que nunca com o jovem arqueiro._

"_Então me diga apenas alguma coisa, elfinho," pediu o rei, imaginando que apenas essa informação talvez as visões do filho o tivessem fornecido. "O Pássaro Negro... Ele quer mal ao povo de Mirkwood"?_

_A suposição do rei, porém, estava errada. Legolas o olhou parecendo mais confuso do que nunca, a indagação do pai brotando também em seus olhos. O príncipe estremeceu violentamente pela segunda vez e o rei o abraçou fortemente, como se temesse que algo fosse tirá-lo de seus braços naquele exato momento._

"_Não... Não sei," ele respondeu por fim, com a voz fraca e seca. O arqueiro sentiu sua mente dar voltas e mais voltas em busca da resposta, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la, disse então a única coisa que tinha certeza. Que era capaz de afirmar como verdade absoluta ao exigente pai. "A decisão vai caber a mim... Ele vai atacar o Pássaro Dourado... Porque ele quer a mim... Ele quer que eu cause o incêndio de Mirkwood"._

"_Legolas..." Thranduil falou espantado, retirando logo as mãos do corpo do filho como se temesse que ele entrasse em combustão logo ali._

"_Eu não quero, ada... Não quero ferir nossas árvores..." ele afirmou choroso, temendo que o rei fosse culpá-lo agora pela treva do reino e tratá-lo como um criminoso ou um orc._

"_Não vai fazer, elfinho, você não é capaz de uma coisa dessas," contrariando todas as expectativas do arqueiro, o governante loiro o abraçou, cobrindo-o com sua capa esverdeada e acalentando-o delicadamente._

_O jovem príncipe virou a cabeça para o lado, tornando possível a visão da paisagem que ele mais ansiava e temia. Como um último lampejo de sua visão, a imagem de Mirkwood sendo devorada pelas chamas dançou em frente a seus olhos, enquanto uma voz desconhecida tentava acalentá-lo. _


	2. Sinto a fúria de suas palavras

Olá,

Antes de iniciar esse capítulo gostaria de agradecer a quem deixou suas reviews e colocou a história em seus favoritos. É realmente importante para mim porque essa é minha primeira história publicada. Muito obrigada, de verdade.

E quem não deixou review, por favor, manifeste-se! Seria ótimo saber a opinião de vocês. É importante para eu saber se estão gostando do rumo que tomei.

Sobre esse capítulo, peço desculpas pelo título grande, mas essa é uma frase de Shakespeare que se encaixou perfeitamente nessa fase da história. Como todos sabem, os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao grande Tolkien. Aqui aparece também uma personagem prometida para os próximos filmes d'O Hobbit e que está me matando de curiosidade. Tomei a liberdade de dar a ela uma personalidade e um papel em minha história, depois eu quero saber o que acharam disso.

Então, sem mais demoras, eis o próximo capítulo:

Capítulo 2

Sinto a fúria em suas palavras, mas não compreendo nada do que diz

_Tauriel observava o concentrado príncipe do alto de uma jovem, porém forte, árvore que ficava exatamente encima do local onde o jovem arqueiro montava guarda. Aquela era a primeira noite do grupo de soldados comandado por Legolas em um acampamento nas conturbadas fronteiras de Mirkwood, a elfa guerreira sabia que seu príncipe não deveria cansar-se excessivamente com vigílias, mas conhecia bem o elfo para acreditar que ele se importaria com as recomendações que o rei Thranduil sempre lhe dava._

_Há muitos e muitos anos a elfa vigiava o príncipe enquanto ele caminhava distraído pelos bosques em manhãs de outono, época em que as folhas das árvores tinham o exato tom de seus cabelos. Com ternura, ela observava o solitário menino amante dos pássaros conversar com cada uma de suas "amigas", como ele chamava cada constituinte da diversa vegetação de Mirkwood. Tauriel vera o jovem elfo crescer e se tornar o grande guerreiro que era e também alguém admirado e amado pelo mais simples servente até o mais nobre lorde conselheiro de seu pai. E a elfa tinha o privilégio de poder dizer que tinha a verdadeira amizade do rapaz loiro e doce, que agora conversava com outro soldado do grupo de patrulha, desconhecedor do olhar protetor de sua guardiã e amiga sobre si._

"_Você deveria comer alguma coisa, Legolas," dizia o elfo. Tauriel reconheceu os ombros largos e os cachos grossos de Tuor, um altivo sindar espadachim que também conhecia o arqueiro desde a mais tenra idade. "E descansar um pouco também. Deixe que eu fico de guarda"._

_Legolas sorriu. Tauriel pôde ver o brilho em seus olhos azuis mesmo com a breve distância e o ar escuro da noite lhe servindo de empecilhos. O sorriso do jovem elfo continuava o mesmo após todos aqueles anos e a guerreira perguntava a Eru como tamanha contradição era possível em um só ser vivo. Ali, ela via as duas faces. O guerreiro letal e o amigo fiel, contracenando sem qualquer contratempo._

"_Não sinto qualquer necessidade de descanso, mellon nin," disse o príncipe, olhando grato para o amigo que demonstrara por ele alguma preocupação. "Mas apreciaria sua companhia. Isso se não estiver muito cansado de nossa viagem"._

_Tuor deu um leve soco no ombro do arqueiro e esboçou um sorriso em suas feições altivas._

"_Sabe que não estou, Verdefolha. Me canso tão pouco quanto você," sobre o falso tom sério, escondia-se um brincalhão par de olhos. Os dois elfos puseram-se a rir, ainda que em tom baixo, não se esquecendo da posição e do lugar em que estavam._

"_Nem mesmo a noite na Floresta tira seu bom humor, caro Tuor," comentou o príncipe, ainda com alguns sorrisos brotando em seus lábios. Agradecia a companhia do espirituoso amigo, pois para ele as noites em patrulha eram suplícios constantes. Embora ótimo guerreiro, Legolas não apreciava o desumano ambiente de batalhas e conflitos, ainda que contra um povo tão bárbaro e desprovido de alma como os orcs._

"_Claro que não," comentou o espadachim, apoiando a cabeça despreocupadamente na árvore de Tauriel, ele remexeu em uma bolsa que trazia e tirou de lá um embrulho, displicentemente o abriu e ofereceu ao príncipe. "Uvas? São as mais frescas da estação". _

_A guerreira sentiu o adocicado cheiro das frutas e imediatamente soube que o príncipe aceitaria a oferta do amigo. Nunca vira Legolas negar frutas frescas, fossem elas quais fossem, eram um impulso praticamente incontrolável ao jovem arqueiro loiro._

"_Claro que sim," ele falou, conforme previra a elfa guerreira, estendendo as mãos e pegando alguns dos glóbulos arroxeados do cacho que Tuor oferecia. Levou-as aos lábios e rompeu levemente a película do fruto com os dentes frontais. Tauriel acompanhou seus movimentos e percebeu novo sorriso se formar na face alva. "Estão realmente doces"!_

"_Não lhe disse, mellon," falou o encorpado elfo, mantendo sua postura relaxada, embora o olhar fosse tão vigilante quanto o do príncipe, que se mantinha concentrado na imensidão iluminada pela frágil luz da fogueira. "Vamos saboreá-las e aproveitar essa noite bela"._

_Dessa vez, diferentemente das anteriores o príncipe não sorriu com o comentário do amigo, seus olhos apenas dançaram cautelosos pelas sombras das árvores, como se buscasse por algo perdido naqueles troncos e naquela relva. Algo que Tauriel não sabia o que era, mas que pelo olhar do jovem arqueiro parecia ser de suma importância._

"_Você não teme a Floresta, Tuor?" sua voz ressurgiu um pouco trêmula, mas com um verdadeiro questionamento, ele desviou momentaneamente o foco das árvores para a silhueta de seu amigo iluminada pelo fogo bruxuleante. _

_Tuor piscou os olhos diante da pergunta do amigo. Não entendia seu propósito. Afinal, eram guerreiros, fazia parte de seus trabalhos enfrentarem o que todos – inclusive eles mesmos – temiam, mas lutavam contra seus temores com a cabeça erguida, representando a esperança de um povo. O príncipe era plenamente ciente de suas funções, mas quando Legolas começava com seus estranhos questionamentos, era melhor respondê-los, ainda que eles fossem sem aparente sentido._

"_Não," respondeu o espadachim, estranhando a súbita mudança no comportamento outrora descontraído do amigo. Legolas assumira o mesmo ar sério que tinha antes de sua aproximação e desviava novamente sua concentração para as árvores. "Você teme? Pois não devia. Seu pai é o rei, não há nada entre esses bosques que possa lhe ameaçar ao menos nada que esteja ao controle dele"._

"_Acha mesmo?" perguntou Legolas, a nostalgia fazendo morada em seu rosto enquanto ele se lembrava da época quando realmente acreditava que não havia nada ali para se temer. Por que tudo mudara tão subitamente naquela noite? Por que um instinto lhe avisa que nada de bom poderia vir daquela imensidão de Floresta densa e fechada? _

_Acima deles, Tauriel prestava atenção na estranha conversa e nas reações ainda mais incompreensíveis de seu príncipe. Desde quando Legolas começara a temer alguma coisa? O que despertara aquele lado frágil da consciência do jovem arqueiro? A guerreira não via nada ali que pudesse ter alterado os ânimos do sempre bem disposto elfo. Restava a ela esperar para enfim descobrir se aquelas eram apenas palavras soltas ao vento ou se o príncipe apresentaria algum fundamento às perguntas que faria._

"_Eu..." Tuor ia responder à recente pergunta do arqueiro, mas foi sobressaltado com um rápido movimento do amigo. Legolas se pusera de pé em um salto e em uma curta fração de segundo já tinha uma flecha preparada em seu arco. "Mellon, sua rapidez me assusta! Viu algo que meus olhos deixaram escapar?" perguntou, levantando-se também e enxergando até onde sua visão élfica lhe permitia, porém, nada ali parecia ser motivo para medo ou ataque._

"_Vi uma sombra... Uma sombra negra voando por entre as árvores," ele falou, sentando-se novamente, suas mãos, no entanto, mantiveram-se segurando firmemente o arco, como que esperasse que sua ameaça fosse retornar. "Você não conseguiu ver"?_

"_Não," disse Tuor jogando-se no chão e olhando sorrateiro e preocupado para o amigo. Legolas não costumava fazer brincadeiras enquanto em patrulha, mas o elfo sindar não conseguia ver nada do tipo que o amigo lhe falara. "Tem certeza que está bem, Legolas? Talvez precise descansar um pouco e"..._

"_Não preciso, eu estou bem..." O príncipe tratou de logo garantir, enquanto seus olhos ainda buscavam o que quer que fosse que o tivesse assustado nas redondezas. Nesse instante o fogo foi brutalmente apagado e Legolas voltou-se novamente para Tuor, seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis eram praticamente a única coisa visível do rosto do príncipe. _

"_O que... O que foi isso?" Perguntou Tuor, desembainhando rapidamente a espada e apontando-a para seu oponente invisível. "Foi... foi você"?_

_Legolas abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Tinha o olhar arregalado de medo, apertou mais seu arco, preparado para atirar caso algum atacante se aproximasse._

"_Não... Eu disse o que vi..." Respondeu o príncipe, deixando os cabelos caírem dos dois lados do rosto como uma cortina dourada, ocultando-lhe o medo que sentia. "Foi o vento da sombra negra que apagou o fogo"..._

"_Legolas, não há nada"..._

_O arqueiro abanou a cabeça._

"_Eu tenho certeza que vi. Não estou louco, Tuor..." Ele afirmou com veemência, observando o amigo que tentava inutilmente reavivar o fogo, era como se as chamas simplesmente se recusassem a aparecer, deixando todos naquele acampamento na escuridão dos que duvidam e pouco creem._

"_Legolas..." Protestou Tuor, queria dizer que o príncipe se acalmasse que ele não duvidava de sua sanidade e de tantas outras coisas, mas o rapaz simplesmente parecia se recusar a ouvi-lo, com os olhos fechados e a postura ereta, tenso, como se carregasse o perigo em suas próprias costas._

_Os olhos do arqueiro se abriram de súbito e ele olhou para o elfo espadachim._

"_Todos os elfos estão aqui?" perguntou, a preocupação tão clara em sua voz quanto o brilho de uma estrela. Tuor simplesmente assentiu, assustado com as reações e ações do jovem príncipe. "Onde está Tauriel? Por que não está com os outros"?_

"_Ela ficou responsável pela guarda nas árvores... Quer que eu a chame?" ele indagou, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que deixasse Legolas mais calmo ou, pelo menos, menos estranho e assustado. As atitudes do amigo pareciam estranhamente com as reações de um animal preso em alguma jaula e quando o arqueiro começava a agir assim era porque se sentia como tal. _

"_Não," ele falou. "Deixe-a. Fique de vigília comigo"._

_Ao ouvir se nome, Tauriel aprumou-se entre os galhos. Pensou em descer da árvore que a abrigava, mas decidiu por continuar sua vigília. De seu local privilegiado, buscara de todas as formas possíveis e em todas as direções, a sombra que Legolas dissera ver, mas ela simplesmente não existia. _

_Quando o príncipe era pequeno, costumava ter com mais frequências as tais estranhas visões e ela presenciara o ocorrido muitas vezes, porém ele jamais as confundira com a realidade que vivia. Se aquela fora mesmo uma visão, fora muito real e ele confundira-se de tal forma que não conseguiu distingui-la da realidade. A guerreira queria poder convencer Legolas a descansar um pouco, talvez o sono fosse livrá-lo da estranha preocupação que apresentava agora, mas ela sabia ser completamente inútil, ainda mais em um momento como aquele. O arqueiro continuaria a exercer sua função até que finalmente se exaurisse e deixasse que algum outro soldado o fizesse._

_Porém, ela ouviu a doce voz de Legolas proferir notas sombrias e em um idioma desconhecido. Ele havia fechado novamente os olhos e agarrara-se ao arco, apenas seus lábios se moviam e Tauriel quase podia acreditar que ele dormia o sono dos edain._

"_Legolas... Legolas..." chamava Tuor. Ele segurara o príncipe pelos ombros e o sacudia, mas o arqueiro não demonstrava qualquer reação ao chamado do amigo, nem sequer abria os olhos. "Legolas... o que é isso"?_

"_Uma canção de proteção," ele explicou, abrindo os olhos confusos, como uma criança que desperta tardiamente de um longo sono. "Não me interrompa mais, Tuor. Ela disse que eu tenho que continuar... Ou a melodia do Pássaro Negro vai destruir a Floresta... Eu a escuto, ela é poderosa... Sua voz se sobrepõe ao canto maléfico... ela diz que eu tenho que cantar essas notas na língua dos Valar"..._

"_Quem é essa de quem você fala, Legolas? E desde quanto você fala o idioma perdido de Valinor"?_

"_Não me interrompa, Tuor," ele pediu novamente, o tom um pouco mais rude e urgente. "Ela disse que é importante"..._

"_Legolas"..._

_Mas o príncipe não mais o respondeu. Encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e retomou seu canto. Os elfos da patrulha reuniram-se próximo dele e o observaram longamente, sem palavra alguma para descrever o estranho estado de concentração no qual se encontrava o jovem arqueiro. As palavras saíam de seus lábios e não pareciam ser ditas em sua voz, mas em um tom mais forte e, de certa forma, assustador. Ninguém tinha coragem alguma de interrompê-lo._

_Lentamente ele se levantou e abriu seus olhos, mas estes estavam longe dali, como que separados por um véu das expressões confusas dos soldados ao seu redor, cobertos também estavam seus ouvidos, pois o príncipe não ouviu nenhum dos muitos protestos que soaram quando ele se pôs a andar em direção à mata fechada, sem qualquer sinal de que estava desperto ou adormecido._

_Desesperada diante da fuga de seu protegido, Tauriel pulou da árvore onde estava, tocou o chão com leveza, mas o quase inaudível foi pareceu ter sido o necessário para fazer o trabalho que todas as vozes de protesto dos elfos não havia feito. O arqueiro virou-se._

"_Legolas"..._

_A guerreira tentou chamá-lo, certa de que teria que detê-lo, mas os olhos do loiro elfo encheram-se de terror e ele soltou mais uma dúzia de palavras que ninguém dali compreendeu._

"_Não... Ela diz que vocês não devem me deter... Eu devo ir... E salvá-la comigo..." e com essas palavras o príncipe pôs-se a correr como uma corsa perseguida pela mata fechada. A única coisa que permitia sua identificação por entre as árvores era a luz de seu cabelo loiro._

_Então, rugidos e som brutos vindos do outro lado da Floresta exaltaram os membros da patrulha. _

"_Orcs!", bradou Tuor, tratando de desembainhar sua espada, gesto que foi imediatamente espelhado por todos os outros soldados. _

"_Mas e o príncipe?" perguntou Tauriel. "Não podemos deixá-lo vagando por aí sozinho e no estado em que está"..._

"_Não, não podemos," concordou Tuor, apurando seus ouvidos e captando os sons da tropa inimiga que se aproximava. "São muitos. Vá atrás de Legolas, procure-nos aqui quando conseguir fazê-lo voltar"._

_Tauriel assentiu e, ágil, disparou pela Floresta._

"Foi o que verdadeiramente se passou?" a elfa guerreira ouviu a voz de seu rei indagá-la. Lentamente as tensas lembranças a deixaram. Tauriel voltou ao ambiente onde estava. A sala de reuniões do Conselho Real era ampla e repleta de altas cadeiras, onde se sentavam os lordes de Mirkwood, dispostos em círculo, em uma das extremidades havia o grande trono dourado de Thranduil, de ouro entalhado em formato de folhas.

Era praticamente impossível não se intimidar diante dos olhares sóbrios e sérios dos nobres naquela sala, mas Tauriel não se sentia assim. Conseguia ver nos olhos do rei a mais verdadeira preocupação com a estranheza dos últimos acontecimentos. E ali estava o monarca tentando esconder tudo aquilo diante da guerreira, mas ao mirar seus verdes olhos na face da elfa, pôde ver refletido naquele rosto imperecível todas as suas dúvidas. Assim como todos ali, Tauriel questionava-se sobre o mal que conseguira atravessar as fronteiras de Lasgalen, mas apenas como Thranduil a guerreira temia pelo destino de alguém cujas estranhas reações poderiam enfurecer acima de qualquer outra circunstância o rígido monarca.

O loiro rei suspirou diante a mirada questionadora que recebera de Tauriel. Evitaria discutir o assunto de Legolas ali, diante daqueles lordes que praticamente rogavam aos Valar uma chance na linha sucessória. Tudo o que mais temiam – e Thranduil tinha plena consciência desse fato – era que o rei morresse e levasse ao trono o recluso e solitário príncipe.

"Sim, meu senhor," respondeu a elfa, entendendo os sinais de seu governante e dando-lhe toda razão. No começo, julgara o príncipe muito inocente para entender as reais intenções dos conselheiros de seu pai, mas certo dia ele lhe contara e chorara seu temor em acabar causando um incidente entre Thranduil e sua corte e então, Tauriel tratara seus assuntos de guardiã do príncipe entre os dois restantes membros da família real.

"As memórias da guerreira são bastante reveladoras," pronunciou-se um dos lordes, Saeros, um elfo altivo e orgulhoso, de feições finas e uns lábios retorcidos que deixavam seu rosto com uma eterna expressão de desgosto e desdém, sua voz também era repleta de veneno, substância essa capaz de contagiar todos os outros membros do conselho, deixando o rei sozinho entre um ninho de cobras. Ninho de cobras do qual ele se livrara com grande habilidade até aquele dia. "Mas com todo parcial esclarecimento que a descrição da cena pode ter nos dado, ainda sinto-me na responsabilidade na estranheza das atitudes do Príncipe Herdeiro... O que pensava Legolas em abandonar o conflito logo que o viu surgir"?

Tauriel ergueu rapidamente a cabeça e lançou um olhar raivoso a Saeros. Tinha para si que o lorde encabeçava a lista de nomes daqueles que queriam tirar de Legolas o direito de reinar e ali surgia mais uma confirmação, sabia que deveria portar-se bem diante daqueles nobres, mas não conseguia, ela simplesmente era incapaz de conter as palavras que queriam escapar agora por seus lábios.

"Legolas não teve culpa, ele apenas"...

"Tauriel, contenha-se," protestou o rei. Seus olhos diziam que ele concordava completamente com a guerreira e compartilhava das mesmas suspeitas que ela. Mas então por que ele não fazia nada? Por que não defendia o filho? Sua imagem de avesso à diplomacia já se espalhava por toda Terra Média, por que ele não dava um fim aquele elfo arrogante naquele mesmo momento. Tauriel sabia a resposta: Thranduil não poria a ordem interior de seu reino em risco por meia dúzia de comentários maldosos sobre o príncipe. O governante parecia prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, porém seus olhos recaíram pela primeira vez sobre a elfa e a estudaram minuciosamente. "Diga-me, guardiã? De que se tratam tais arranhões em sua pele"?

Tauriel tinha esperanças que não notassem as linhas avermelhadas estendendo-se por seu rosto e seu pescoço, mas obviamente não tivera tamanha sorte. Os cortes superficiais, porém recentes, destacavam-se demais em sua pele branca. Antes que pudesse pensar um pouco mais, a guerreira se viu inventando algum tipo de história para explicar a origem de seus ferimentos.

"Enquanto eu... corria pela Floresta, perseguindo o príncipe... alguns arbustos espinhosos"...

"Não minta para mim, elfa," ordenou Thranduil. Ela encontrou-se lançando um olhar piedoso ao monarca, mas a ordem em seu olhar não se reduziu, nem perante suas súplicas silenciosas.

_Tauriel disparava em meio à mata fechada. Tentou encontrar a resposta para o enigma do tempo que seguia sua busca ferrenha, mas o único sinal que tinha era que já estava ali por horas a fio. Lembrava-se muito bem da noite fechada no acampamento e agora as estrelas pareciam mais baixas no céu escuro. Era a hora fria que antecedia a alvorada._

_Os ignorados sinais de cansaço marcavam presença forte pelo leve corpo da guerreira. Tauriel tentava imaginar que eles não existiam, mas agora a formicação em seus músculos era tamanha que tomava totalmente a capacidade de raciocínio da elfa. Ela parou por alguns instantes, a respiração arfante fazendo esforço para normalizar-se, o coração martelando em seu peito como um dos tambores que embalavam as animadas danças das noites de festa na Floresta. Ela enxugou o suor que caía de seu rosto como uma cachoeira em período de cheia, sua visão era meio anuviada por alguns pontos escurecidos causados pela exaustão, mas isso não foi empecilho para que a guerreira enxergasse apenas a auréola dourada que era o cabelo de Legolas. O príncipe continuava sua corrida, e ia para longe dali._

_Ilúvatar, que fôlego tinha aquele arqueiro._

_Tauriel voltou a sua corrida e o jovem elfo não dava sinal algum de que iria parar sua fuga desesperada. Ocasionalmente, olhava para trás com o pânico estampado no olhar e, como a caça que foge de seu caçador, ele voltava a colher, impondo mais velocidade a suas pernas. _

"_Legolas!" Tauriel tentou chamá-lo, algo completamente inútil, pois o príncipe não ofereceu sinal algum de que a tinha ouvido. "Legolas me escute! Por favor, pare! Não vou lhe fazer mal algum"..._

_Subitamente, o arqueiro voltou-se. A guerreira demorou alguns segundos para realmente crer que o amigo havia atendido suas súplicas. Legolas, porém, não trazia qualquer certeza de que a entendia e, logo, começou a falar outras palavras sem sentido algum._

"_Não é você, Tauriel... É o Pássaro Negro... Ele alcançou os outros... Eu tenho que fugir"..._

"_Legolas, que é o Pássaro Negro? Por que você tem que fugir dele? Responda Folha Verde, por favor, não fuja novamente"..._

"_Você não entende," ele protestou, com um desespero sincero em sua voz, entre alguns soluços de um recente choro. "Ela disse que eu tenho que fugir... Ele não pode me alcançar"..._

"_Legolas, por favor," Tauriel pediu novamente, dando passos em direção ao príncipe que se desesperou e tentou dar um passo para trás, mas tropeçou em uma raiz e foi ao chão._

_A guerreira aproveitou a oportunidade para aproximar-se, mas quando estava a um passo de distância, Legolas começou esforços para tentar se levantar novamente, Tauriel, porém, lançou-se sobre o corpo do príncipe. O que ela não sabia, porém, era que o arqueiro teria tanta força para repeli-la. Sentiu socos, tapas e chutes acertarem seu corpo e então, algo mais afiado, como a ponta de alguma lâmina. Legolas havia conseguido pegar suas espadas curtas e agora distribuía arranhões pelo corpo da guardiã. _

"_Saia... Deixe-me... Por favor..." ele pedia, sua voz abafada pelas lágrimas e pela falta de ar que finalmente o assolara após tão grande corrida._

"_Pare, Legolas, está me machucando," pediu Tauriel, tentando afastar as espadas das mãos dele. "Vamos voltar para o palácio, por favor"..._

"_Não... Lá o Pássaro Negro me encontraria." Então tudo se calou e ele parou de se mover, a guerreira sentiu sua respiração se normalizar e, quando a elfa novamente focalizou o rosto do príncipe, ele havia desmaiado._

"Legolas fez isso com você?" perguntou Thranduil, olhando a guerreira com olhos críticos, acreditando mais nessa teoria do que na anterior que ela formulara.

"Sim, senhor. Mas não o castigue, senhor, ele estava fora de si e não teve culpa alguma por seus atos..." o olhar do rei indicou à Tauriel que ela deveria se calar, o monarca acomodou-se em seu trono e pela sua expressão estava bastante pensativo, sua estrategista mente formando planos e conclusões.

"Legolas disse que o Pássaro Negro havia alcançado os soldados... E todos eles estavam mortos... Estranho essa ave surgir novamente para nos tirar a paz," murmurou o loiro rei, numa clara frase para sua própria interpretação, mas que chamou a atenção de todos os lordes do conselho.

"Majestade... O que quer dizer com novamente"?

"Hoje mais cedo, Legolas teve uma estranha visão com duas aves: uma negra e outra dourada. A ave dourada chorava em seu ninho pelo reino de Mirkwood, que ardia entre as chamas de um incêndio. Todos os seres da Floresta tinham sua atenção no pássaro e em seu lamento e não viram quando uma ave negra cruzou o céu, cantando o mal e espalhando as chamas, pondo um fim ao que ainda restava da Floresta e de seus animais," Thranduil detalhou a visão e preparou-se para seguir o relato da segunda parte que, com toda certeza, seria chocante e polêmica entre seus lordes. "Ele ficou estranhamente sobressaltado com tal delírio e disse ter ouvido a voz de uma mulher, muito parecida com a da falecida rainha, mas nenhum de nós conseguiu ver a dona de tal voz, exatamente como na noite que ele passou na Floresta. E depois, Legolas disse que era o Pássaro Dourado e que o Pássaro Negro atentaria contra ele e o forçaria a destruir Mirkwood".

Após o término da fala do rei, um silêncio profundo imperou na sala de reuniões, enquanto os lordes tentavam decidir se acreditavam na visão do príncipe ou se a consideravam apenas mais uma loucura e prova concreta de que o arqueiro jamais deveria governar.

Tauriel sentiu um nó na garganta diante das palavras do loiro elfo. Não conseguia compreender metade dos acontecimentos das últimas horas, mas era palpável que a preocupação refletida na face de Thranduil vinha totalmente do sofrimento que tudo aquilo estava causando ao príncipe.

Levaram alguns segundos para que os nobres conselheiros conseguissem se recompuser e, quando o fizeram, Saeros se elegeu porta-voz da opinião que acreditava ser a de todos ali.

"Isso é absurdo, Thranduil," iniciou seu déspota discurso, levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo distribuir suas palavras venenosas aos ouvidos do rei. "O príncipe enlouquece a olhos vistos e diante de todo o reino. Seu insano filho não pode exercer mais função alguma, prova disso é o incidente com sua patrulha"...

"Já chega," disse o rei também se levantando de seu trono e erguendo Saeros pela gola de sua túnica. Um brilho assassino e repleto de ódio se fez em seus olhos verdes e pela primeira vez o conselheiro conheceu a face guerreira de seu governante. Thranduil respirou fundo e pareceu contar até dez e fazer muitos outros rápidos exercícios para manter sua rara calma. "Essa reunião está encerrada. Posso ser muito mais útil ao lado de meu louco filho do que entre ratos conspiradores".

Então, sem dizer mais nada, o monarca se retirou, ajeitando a coroa de folhas secas em seus cabelos claros. O manto esvoaçando atrás dele em indício de sua passagem rápida.


	3. Pilares do Fim

Olá,

Estou de volta com o terceiro capítulo da minha história e com uma desculpa plausível para meu atraso. Além de ter tido bastantes problemas com o meu computador, eu estive em semana de provas e trabalhos, ou seja, completamente enrolada. O problema com o computador já está resolvido, pois finalmente comprei um novo, também prometo que tentarei dividir melhor minhas obrigações durante a semana, de modo a ficar livre para escrever nos sábados e domingos. Então, farei o possível para que atrasos como esse não se repitam!

Um bilhão de agradecimentos pelos comentários que recebi. Para a fiel leitora (e maravilhosa escritora) Portuguese Irish: com certeza terminarei a fic, pois estou gostando de escrevê-la mais do que achei que fosse gostar, e saber que ela está agradando também é ótimo. E para Peamaps: obrigada por comentar. Amo suas histórias e estou ansiosa por novos capítulos.

Vamos à história. Paramos no ponto em que Thranduil deixava sua reunião, completamente irritado com seus conselheiros. Será que seu humor melhorará ao ir visitar Legolas?

Capítulo 3

Pilares do Fim

A grande porta de madeira avermelhada e folheada em ouro abriu-se rapidamente, como se não hesitasse em revelar o segredo que escondia ao mais novo visitante do quarto pertencente ao príncipe Legolas.

Thranduil adentrou o cômodo do filho, seus passos rápidos eram como o vento de um urgente furacão, mas deixavam para trás uma estranha brisa, triste como aquela que agita as folhas da mata antes de uma pesada e fria chuva, lágrimas do céu sobre os segredos escondidos em uma imensidão verde. Atravessou a antessala ao aposento. O pequeno espaço era praticamente coberto por um enorme e macio tapete verde, a mobília era composta por cadeiras recobertas com um tecido dourado, mesa e estante feita do metal de mesma cor. O loiro governante olhou com carinho para o ambiente, havia alguns livros de contos antigos espalhados pela mesa. O arco e a aljava de flechas repousavam foram do lugar que lhes era destinado, porém, a lembrança de como eles foram abandonados naquele canto como armas ultrapassadas e sem importância o fizeram retomar seu caminho até o lugar onde repousava o maior tesouro de toda sua Floresta e sua obrigação naquele momento.

O quarto do príncipe era amplo e com uma grande sacada. A porta estava sempre aberta, pois o arqueiro gostava de passar seu tempo observando a floresta de sua varanda, ou apenas de deixar os sons e os ventos da mata entrar no espaço enquanto dormia ou apenas descansava. Mas não naquele momento. Durante a manhã, antes de ir para sua reunião com os conselheiros, Thranduil acomodara o filho na cama e fizera questão de deixar o cômodo ao gosto do jovem elfo, com suas janelas voltadas para a natureza. O rapaz ficara sobre os cuidados de algumas criadas e o curador real. No ambiente, nem mesmo o ar que parecia acompanhar a passagem do rei era capaz de circular. Todas as portas estavam fechadas e vedadas com as grossas cortinas esverdeadas. O governante pareceu perder toda sua majestade e postura ao estudar com mais afinco a cena convalescente da qual Legolas era protagonista.

Protagonista ausente, vale ressaltar.

O arqueiro repousava sobre a cama. A grande cama de lençóis brancos e dourados, tão grande que faziam o elfo parecer ainda mais franzino e frágil. As criadas, com seus esvoaçantes vestidos de um verde bem claro, ziguezagueavam por ali, algumas secando a fronte pálida e úmida do príncipe com panos mornos e úmidos, outras carregando encharcadas peças de roupa que haviam sido retiradas do corpo quente do rapaz loiro.

O outrora alegre quarto parecia transformado nas tristes casas de cura que Thranduil frequentara em seu tempo nas grandes batalhas da Guerra da Última Aliança. Se o rei não estava enganado, até mesmo o cheiro das ervas medicinais era semelhante. Em uma mesa, os objetos pessoais do príncipe foram empilhados de canto e vários ingredientes para preparos medicamentosos foram dispostos. Orodreth, o curador, misturava algumas delas em um cálice transparente.

"Meu senhor Thranduil," o elfo o reverenciou enquanto afastava-se da mesa. O rei acompanhou seus movimentos, eram sincronizados como os de um cavalo em trote lento enquanto ele cruzava o quarto até o leito do príncipe, vertendo o medicamento entre os lábios ressecados. Suas mãos deslizaram pela face do arqueiro e ele sentiu-lhe o pulso rapidamente. "Umedeça essas toalhas naquele tônico, por favor," ele pediu a uma das elfas que se dispôs prontamente a cumprir suas ordens. "Será eficiente em resfriar-lhe o corpo".

O exausto monarca deixou-se cair sobre uma das cadeiras ao lado da cama do filho. Não havia mais em sua imagem o brilho e a altivez do temido e admirado rei élfico de Mirkwood. Pelo contrário, podia ser comparado a um simplório pássaro, uma impotente ave que vê seu filhote cair de modo irremediável do ninho. O animal, porém, tem a grande vantagem de conhecer a lei da selva e saber que, ou sua cria baterá suas asas antes de tocar o solo ou colidirá contra ele. Thranduil, pelo contrário, era enfraquecido por uma qualidade que, muitas vezes ele via como defeito, pertencente apenas aos Filhos Primogênitos e aos Sucessores de Ilúvatar. O amor. O governante trazia em seus olhos e seu semblante a preocupação e os temores de um pai.

Thranduil respirou fundo repetidas vezes e deslizou a mão por seu rosto, intentando disfarçar o sentimento estampado claramente em suas feições rígidas como a grossa casca de uma árvore. Retorceu as mãos nervosamente e desejou sentir sobre seus dedos o peso do cabo de uma espada. Desejou poder lutar. Mas lutar contra quem? Contra o que? Seu inimigo era a própria mente do filho que lhe projetara visões de aves com cantos espectrais e uma estranha voz que lhe confundia mais ainda as já perdidas ideias. Talvez tivesse encontrado o oponente que sua enorme capacidade bélica não lhe ajudaria a superar.

O curador afastou-se do leito do príncipe enfermo e encaminhou-se novamente para a mesa, onde voltaria a dedicar sua atenção às ervas e raízes que poderiam ajudar o jovem arqueiro.

"Orodreth," o rei chamou o elfo que se voltou diante da voz de sua majestade. Surpreendeu-se quando seu olhar encontrou o governante e verificou que a fragilidade do filho parecia tê-lo deixado mais cansado do que séculos e séculos gastos na luta para livrar seu reino da escuridão.

"Sim, majestade," respondeu o curador, imaginando se em breve não deveria administrar cuidados também ao rei, além daqueles dispensados com o príncipe. Até o tom rígido de voz, como o rugido de alguma fera indomável, parecia ter sido substituído por outro, não mais manso, porém mais ameaçador, como o rosnado do mesmo animal quando enjaulado. A situação com Legolas já havia causado desagrado suficiente no rei, qualquer outro ocorrido já o deixaria em um estado de humor pouco amigável.

"Qual a natureza do mal que o assola?" perguntou, os olhos com aquele brilho estranho de preocupação flutuando da imagem do filho na cama ao rosto sério do curador. Conhecia Orodreth há tempo o bastante para saber que era exímio nas artes de cura e jamais deixaria qualquer subjetividade que fosse interferir em seu trabalho. Mas, se tratando de assuntos pessoais, conhecia a grande preocupação do elfo com o futuro de Mirkwood, sobretudo após ter perdido o único filho para a guerra fronteiriça. O fato o amargara e causara seu ressentimento com a imagem do rei, mas Orodreth não perdera a razão a ponto de se tornar hostil ou capaz de atentar contra a vida de qualquer um dos membros da família real.

"Infelizmente é desconhecida, meu senhor," informou, reconhecendo na figura do governante algo da dor que sentira quando a escuridão levara-lhe um dos mais valiosos bens que obtivera. Não foi capaz de guardar qualquer mágoa de Thranduil naquele momento, sabendo que o rei sentia um dos piores sentimentos que podem assolar qualquer um. "Pelo relato de Tauriel, Legolas não foi exposto a nada que lhe pudesse causar uma infecção, mas ainda assim tem uma febre preocupante. Durante alguns delírios em seu sono reclamou que algo minava suas forças, tentei despertá-lo, mas ele não acordou, murmurou coisas incoerentes sobre um incêndio na Floresta e alguém que tentará atacá-lo, então o coloquei sobre o efeito das ervas do sono".

Thranduil abanou a cabeça. Parado na frente do rei, Orodreth trocou o peso da perna de apoio em uma atitude um pouco impaciente. Não esperava de seu superior uma atitude que não fosse ser classificada como, no mínimo, enervada e, depois de horas com o semidesacordado e insano príncipe, não se sentia preparado e disposto para a reação do loiro governante.

De sua parte, Thranduil parecer esforçar-se para adquirir o autocontrole. Soltou vagarosamente o ar do peito. O peso constante da coroa sobre sua cabeça era lembrança insistente de que as ornamentais folhas entrelaçadas em seus aros eram apenas uma simbologia de seu reinado e posição como líder de uma floresta. Acontecimentos simplórios – diante de tantos outros mais complexos que o corajoso rei enfrentara – não podiam lhe tirar dos prumos. Porém, a débil visão do filho no leito fazia oposição a qualquer uma de suas tentativas e o fazia cogitar a hipótese de que aquelas folhas sobre sua dourada cabeça na verdade indicavam que havia em sua vasta, verde e sombria Floresta poderes acima de seu conhecimento e compreensão, capazes de acabarem com sua imagem de domínio total dos fatos.

"É ou não um curador, elfo?" falou o rei. A postura e os gestos retraídos haviam desaparecido completamente. Aquele era outro lado da preocupação paterna que ocasionalmente surgia em Thranduil. A altivez voltara a suas feições majestosas e ao seu forte tom de voz, o observador Orodreth chegou a cogitar a mais ínfima possibilidade do canto mortal do Pássaro Negro que atormentava Legolas ter sido baseado na poderosa e autoritária voz de seu pai. "Diga-me que doença de eldar silvícola acomete o príncipe".

"Eu não sei, majestade," confessou o curador. Não era de seu agrado – assim como não era para muitos outros conselheiros e súditos – os lapsos de controle que Thranduil tinha em situações relacionadas ao arqueiro. Diferentemente da maioria, Orodreth sentia certa admiração pelo rapaz e pela sua bondade para com os camponeses e criados do palácio e não podia esconder do rei qualquer informação que tivesse. Ainda que fosse dolorosa. "Examinei-o de todos os jeitos possíveis que sua condição me permitiu"...

"E..." a impaciência do insistente monarca o interrompeu. Já havia desaparecido dos olhos do rei grande parte das assustadoras faíscas esverdeadas e raivosas que surgiram naquelas duas janelas de mira fixa. Uma máscara de calma surgira no rosto de Thranduil quando o curador se dispusera a lhe oferecer mais detalhes, máscara essa que se derretia cada vez que a imagem de Legolas lhe enchia o olhar.

"Não consegui concluir coisa alguma, meu senhor," o elfo terminou sua frase. Sua voz tremeu ao pronunciar tais palavras e sentiu como se houvesse um nó apertando sua garganta. O olhar fixado que o monarca tinha sobre sua figura apenas serviu para fazer o já enervado curador compreender que presenciaria a raiva de seu rei novamente caso não lhe oferecesse maiores explicações. "Não há sinal qualquer de doença que o aflija. No entanto, algo o exaure. A respiração está bastante errática e superficial, a febre não cede de maneira alguma. Temo que não haja nada que possa fazer".

"Não há... diagnóstico algum. Então também não há cura..." disse o rei em voz baixa, como que para si próprio. Deixou a cabeça pender para o lado levemente e olhou para o filho novamente. Havia tanta dor naquele olhar que Orodreth quase se sentiu culpado por não ter a resolução que o rei tanto esperava. Tinha apenas hipóteses, uma mais preocupante do que a outra...

O monarca voltou a tentar controlar sua agitada respiração, mas desistiu ao perceber que também isso fugia de seu controle. Deslizou as mãos de dedos compridos e finos, trêmulas como se agitadas por um leve vento, sobre os cabelos dourados do rapaz, a auréola de luz e benevolência que envolvia o rosto angelical de Legolas. Thranduil temia que também aquele brilho característico do filho se apagasse, deixando-o só com fragilizado rapaz e a lembrança de como fora o esplendor dos dias da vida do príncipe.

"Senhor?" Orodreth interrompeu o curso amargo dos pensamentos do rei. Os olhos do rei voltaram-se para ele e, escondido naquele antro de preocupação que era o olhar do governante, havia o brilho de lágrimas reprimidas. Diante daquela cena, o curador forçou-se a dizer as palavras que tinha guardadas consigo. "Eu... eu tenho uma hipótese sobre o que pode afligir o príncipe".

Thranduil rapidamente recompôs-se da tristeza que deixara dominá-lo. Porém não pode readquirir suas feições majestosas ou a altivez que o acompanhava, com um gesto cansado, indicou a Orodreth que continuasse.

"Eu acredito que o príncipe perdeu sua razão, majestade. Enlouqueceu... Vi que estava longe de sua sanidade quando ouvi seu discurso sobre incêndios e pássaros. E agora seu corpo gasta energia tentando libertá-lo de seus delírios"...

Imediatamente, o curador arrependeu-se do que havia dito. As preocupadas feições do rei drasticamente se tornaram dotadas de uma raiva irremediável. Seus olhos faiscaram e Orodreth viu refletida naquela pálpebra a luz de uma tempestade de raios. Sem se levantar da cadeira que ocupava, sem mover qualquer músculo que fosse, a simples presença do irado monarca fez com que o elfo recuasse um ou dois passos.

"Aran-nin"...

Thranduil franziu as sobrancelhas, completando o quadro daquele rosto raivoso. O curador empalideceu.

"Não quero ouvir boatos desse tipo espalhados por meu reino".

"Mas Majestade," Orodreth tentava em vão se explicar. Diante da ira real de seu rei- não aquela repleta de gritos e passageira, mas a real, que o fazia exibir seu lado que tanto temor despertava em seus inimigos – o elfo quase não conseguia falar as palavras e argumentos que tinha agarrados em sua garganta. "Foi apenas uma hipótese... baseada no estado do príncipe"...

"Foi um rumor!" exclamou Thranduil, levantando-se de sua cadeira e aproximando-se de Orodreth. Os passos eram lentos e largos, como que sincronizados com sua fala. "Um rumor que já ouvi por outros cantos desse palácio... Um rumor que não quero ouvir de novo! Quem o fizer será visto como perturbador da paz nesse reino. Fui claro"?

"Sim, senhor." Orodreth tornara-se branco como uma das paredes, ou como o próprio rosto pálido do príncipe. Após responder, ainda assentiu algumas vezes com a cabeça, como se quisesse assegurar ao rei que compreendera perfeitamente.

Thranduil ainda o olhou com certa ira antes de afastar-se para abrir as cortinas que vedavam a janela do cômodo.

"Então nos deixe, Orodreth. Preciso passar um tempo sozinho com o príncipe," ele disse, sem voltar-se para o curador.

"Sim, senhor. Estarei a sua disposição senhor," foi a resposta que obteve, numa voz trêmula e preocupada.

"Hannon le," Thranduil ainda murmurou, irritado, ao ouvir os leves sons dos passos do elfo que deixava o quarto.

O rei não voltou para seu posto de vigília ao lado de Legolas. Quando terminou de abrir as cortinas e as janelas foi até a varanda e, enquanto observava a imensidão verde que era seu reino alguns pensamentos povoaram sua mente.

Sabia que apesar de suas ameaças, o boato da suposta loucura do príncipe se espalharia como o vento sobre seus súditos. Não podia negar que ele mesmo cogitara tal hipótese ao presenciar o estranho delírio do arqueiro, mas daí até aceitá-la completamente ou ouvi-la dos lábios de outros era um longo caminho que o rei não pretendia percorrer. Acreditava que havia um meio de curar o filho e livrá-lo das estranhas imagens que o perturbavam. Tinha que haver. Ele simplesmente não podia perder Legolas... E ele sabia que isso seria inevitável se o rapaz continuasse no estado em que estava.

O preocupava também o caos que se instalaria em Mirkwood caso todos resolvessem crer na teoria de Saeros que o príncipe havia enlouquecido. Thranduil sabia o quão querido Legolas era entre seu povo, mas tal fato não se repetia entre a maioria dos conselheiros que apenas buscavam um pretexto para impedir o príncipe mestiço, filho da rainha plebeia, de reinar. Aquela insanidade era a desculpa perfeita...

Como fora deixar aquilo acontecer? Como fora perder o controle sobre aquilo que deveria controlar com mais força? Como se deixara ficar tão perto de perder seu thithen, seu Verdefolha...

Thranduil suspirou. Deveria existir algo em Arda capaz de curar o príncipe.

Ouviu passos no quarto e imaginou que Orodreth ou outro alguém tivesse voltado para perturbá-lo com palavras desnecessárias e inúteis, mas surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Tauriel ocupando a cadeira na qual outrora ele sentara, seus dedos finos entrelaçados com a calejada mão de arqueiro do príncipe. O cabelo avermelhado era como uma cortina, ocultando sua face triste e as lágrimas que provavelmente vertiam de seus olhos.

"Tauriel." Thranduil cumprimentou a elfa, que não havia notado sua presença, tão absorta em sua tristeza que estava.

"Thranduil, aran-nin," ela retribuiu a saudação, deslizando levemente o olhar entristecido para a figura do loiro rei élfico parado próximo à cama.

"Achei que tivesse te dispensado de volta às fronteiras," disse o rei que, apesar de saber da amizade da elfa com se filho, também sabia que a guerreira não gostava de passar muito tempo nos ambientes dos palácios e das cidades eldar. Preferia a floresta.

"E o fez, meu senhor," ela explicou-se. O governante percebeu que Tauriel tinha o mesmo tom de voz que ele, era como se tivesse um nó em sua garganta. Um nó chamado preocupação. "Mas não me sentia bem o bastante para ficar entre os exércitos, ou até mesmo na mata".

Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha em indagação. A elfa levantou sua face e afastou seus cabelos de seu rosto, deixando à vista de todos que tentava conter o choro.

"O lugar não me faz bem... Não depois do que aconteceu a Legolas"...

"Entendo," o rei sorriu levemente, buscando confortar a guerreira, mesmo que as recordações do que acontecera nas fronteiras não o deixassem com vontade de sorrir de fato.

"Se não for causar seu desgosto, eu gostaria de ficar ao lado do príncipe por alguns instantes... dias... até que ele se sinta melhor," a elfa pediu. De certa forma, lhe doía dizer aquela frase sem ter certeza de quando Legolas melhoraria do que lhe havia acometido.

"Você pode ficar, Tauriel," disse o rei. "Considere isso como uma retribuição por todos os meses em que deveria ter deixado a fronteira, mas continuou nas guerras. Tenho certeza que Legolas apreciará sua companhia quando despertar. Peço que tome conta dele".

"Sim, senhor," a elfa sorriu, acreditando que aquele pedido se tratava apenas de mais um dos excessos de cuidado do monarca, mas sua expressão mudou ao ver que o olhar do rei revelava algo diferente. "Há algo de errado, majestade?", perguntou então.

Thranduil abanou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

"Aconteceu, Tauriel. O fim da linhagem de Oropher".

A guerreira o olhou com um compreensível ar de dúvida. Thranduil desviara seu olhar de Legolas e o dirigira novamente para a sacada, ficando de costas para a elfa. Tauriel franziu as sobrancelhas diante do comportamento do rei, que, mais uma vez, tinha sobre o ombro mais preocupações do que era capaz de suportar.

"Perdão, meu senhor. Creio que não entendi corretamente"...

"Disse exatamente o que ouviu," interrompeu-a o rei. Tauriel o observava. A postura rígida, as mãos entrelaçadas por trás do corpo. Não fazia nenhum movimento, apenas seus cabelos flutuavam levemente em razão da brisa de fim de tarde. De certa forma, era um reflexo de sua floresta. Rígido e forte como uma árvore, porém a mercê do que Illúvatar lhe impunha. "Assim como Saeros, Orodreth acredita que Legolas perdeu sua sanidade. Sendo assim não poderá governar. Temo pelo futuro de meu reino"...

A guerreira levou alguns minutos para absorver completamente as palavras do monarca. Quando sua mente finalmente o fez, como um reflexo independente, ela olhou para o arqueiro adormecido. O rapaz tinha a face calma e no sonho em que estava nada parecia capaz de perturbá-lo. A paz em seu semblante era tão profunda que Tauriel quase não podia acreditar nas palavras do rei. Quase... porém, ela havia presenciado a cena na floresta e soubera como ele estivera durante a madrugada e durante sua visão.

"Vai cuidar dele? Temo que ele possa cometer alguma insanidade agora que..." e Thranduil calou-se, temia completar a frase, mas o final já era conhecido por Tauriel. O monarca voltou-se e a guerreira pôde ver em seus olhos o brilho das lágrimas, o mesmo brilho que agora deslizava, incontido, por suas faces. "Estarei bastante ocupado. Temo que uma crise nos aguarde".

A elfa secou seu rosto e levantou-se de onde estava, deixando a quente mão de Legolas solta na cama. Aproximou-se do rei e parou a seu lado. Thranduil olhou com curiosidade o ar determinado que surgira no rosto de Tauriel.

"Deve haver um jeito, Majestade"...

"Não acredito," disse o monarca com poucas emoções na voz. "Segundo Orodreth os males que atingem o corpo de Legolas são mero reflexo da insanidade de sua mente. Ele enfraquece cada vez que tenta buscar uma saída para sua loucura." Thranduil soltou um profundo suspiro e largou as mãos ao lado do corpo. "Vamos perdê-lo, Tauriel. Ao mantê-lo adormecido apenas ganhamos tempo, porém mais dia menos dia ele não estará mais entre nós".

"Isso não é possível, meu senhor!" exclamou Tauriel, elevando a voz. Diferentemente de Thranduil, a guerreira não era capaz de guardar seus sentimentos para si e acabava por demonstrá-los exageradamente quando eles a sobrecarregavam. "Posso não ter muito conhecimento em tais áreas, mas deve haver algo que possamos fazer, algo que Orodreth desconheça e que possa salvar o príncipe".

"Minha mente já buscou todas as informações que reuni durante os longos anos de minha permanência em Arda, mas nada encontro. Simplesmente não tenho tal informação comigo." Thranduil explicou e seu olhar ia longe, bem longe dali, como se traçassem tal árduo caminho em busca de informações perdidas que o rei descrevera.

"Tal cura pode estar com outro alguém. Alguém que tenha se dedicado a reter tais conhecimentos mais do que o senhor," disse Tauriel, observando a face do monarca, tentando adivinhar se ele compreendera ou não suas palavras e para quem elas diretamente indicavam.

Thranduil voltou-se para ela, seus profundos olhos indagadores. Sua face impassível expressava a mesma pergunta que seus lábios se moveram para formar.

"Quem"?

"Nós dois sabemos quem, meu senhor," foi o que respondeu a elfa, sem qualquer sinal de que daria mais detalhes. Sabia que Thranduil fazia-se de desentendido a respeito do que ela dissera, evitando ter que pedir ajuda para aquele que lhe faltara anos atrás.

As expressões do rei fecharam-se. Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram, seus lábios se encolheram até formarem uma rígida linha fina, sua testa enrugou-se. O governante controlou-se muito para não explodir perante a hábil guerreira. Após respirar fundo, disse numa voz pouco simpática:

"Já tenho um curador, Tauriel. Embora Orodreth tenha alguns hábitos e palavras que me são indigestos, estou certo de que ele não medirá esforços para curar o príncipe, sobretudo quando minha vigilância será constante sobre ele. Sendo assim, dispenso sua sugestão".

"Meu senhor, por favor," pediu Tauriel. A elfa sabia que seria difícil convencer o rei a aceitar sua opinião, mas também acreditava que era a única solução para o problema que tinham em mãos. "Tampouco eu duvido da competência de Orodreth, tendo ele e sua equipe salvado vidas de meus soldados inúmeras vezes. Mas Legolas não precisa de alguém que o cure de feridas e convenhamos que não há em Arda curador de almas e mentes melhor do que Elrond de Imladris"...

"Já disse que não, Tauriel. A falta de Lorde Elrond já me custou um preço caro demais em dias passados. No presente momento não deixarei a vida de mais alguém de minha família em suas mãos". O tom do rei foi categórico o bastante para fazer qualquer outro desistir, mas não a tenaz elfa guerreira.

"Atrevo-me a dizer que o incidente já foi explicado, Majestade, tendo Lorde Elrond perdido naqueles mesmos dias alguém que também lhe era muito caro"...

"Ele não perdeu como eu perdi," o rosto do governante agora estava retorcido em dor, lembrando-se do fato do qual falavam.

"Mas também foi uma perda. E bastante triste como soubemos todos," Tauriel teimou em continuar. Não ia desistir até ter em sua consciência de que fizera o possível por seu amigo arqueiro. "Resta ao senhor decidir se agora perderá também ao príncipe como perdeu a Rainha Elwing".

"De modo algum pretendo deixar Legolas partir," esclareceu Thranduil, um pouco surpreso diante do fato de que a elfa tivesse, ainda que minimamente, cogitado tal hipótese.

"Então escreva para Rivendell pedindo auxílio," sugeriu Tauriel, apontando ao rei a escrivaninha do príncipe, onde se amontoavam algumas folhas de papel e penas úmidas com tintas. "Eu mesma me encarregarei de despachar o mensageiro".

"Seu discurso deixa-me de mãos atadas, Tauriel," comentou Thranduil, enquanto começava a escrever tal mensagem.

_Eryn Lasgalen, Terra Média._

_Arquen Elrond,_

_Peço sua ajuda. _

_Legolas está atormentado por estranhas visões, vozes e delírios e espalha-se pelo reino o boato de que perdeu a razão. Sei que é o único em Arda com conhecimento o suficiente para curá-lo._

_Se estiver disposto a prestar-me ajuda, parta de Imladris imediatamente, pois o tempo não é nosso grande aliado. A vida do príncipe corre riscos e depende de sua capacidade de cura._

_Hannon le._

_Aran Thranduil._

"Aqui está, Tauriel," disse o rei estendendo a carta já lacrada, em um envelope para a guerreira.

A elfa segurou o papel entre os dedos.

"Tenho certeza que Lorde Elrond não lhe decepcionará, meu senhor," disse, antes de se retirar com uma graciosa reverência.

"Assim eu espero," murmurou Thranduil em voz baixa, observando Legolas respirar profundamente em seu sono induzido.


End file.
